familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wichita County, Kansas
Wichita County (standard abbreviation: WH) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 2,234. Its county seat is Leoti. The county should not be confused with the city of Wichita, which is located in Sedgwick County. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Wichita County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.997%) is land and (or 0.003%) is water. Adjacent counties * Logan County (north) * Scott County (east) * Kearny County (south) * Hamilton County (southwest) * Greeley County (west) * Wallace County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,531 people, 967 households, and 723 families residing in the county. The population density was 4 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,119 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 86.25% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 0.71% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 10.51% from other races, and 2.37% from two or more races. 18.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 967 households out of which 35.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.30% were married couples living together, 5.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.20% were non-families. 23.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 28.70% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 25.70% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 104.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,462, and the median income for a family was $41,034. Males had a median income of $27,523 versus $18,807 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,720. About 11.20% of families and 14.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.20% of those under age 18 and 4.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Leoti, 1,475 (county seat) Unincorporated places * Coronado (ghost town) * Farmer City (ghost town) * Marienthal * Selkirk Townships Wichita County has a single township. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |} Education Map of Wichita County from KDOT (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Leoti USD 467 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Wichita County ;Maps * Wichita County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Wichita County, Kansas Category:Established in 1886